primeval_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Olrynion Kyron
Olrynion Kyron is a 30 year old former thief from Ariilyth and a member of the Mahtiid crew. Early life He grew up in Belryn. His family were treated very harshly treated during Harold's reign. His father was executed as a traitor for speaking out. His mother died from disease due to not being able to afford medicine and he was shipped off to a Belryn shanty town orphanage. When he eventually grew up without being adopted. He was thrown out into the cruel world. Olrynion had nothing, no house, no-one to go to, so he got involved with the Belryn street gangs, who would often perform petty thievery. Olrynion was the best in that aspect, he could swipe away anything without leaving a mark, he even looted on his own. Setting his standards higher and higher until he was under the eyes of the more professional thieving organisations, the best thieves in Ariilyth recruited Olrynion. His reputation as a thief eventually grew high enough to to lead heists requiring a group. The truly big ones. This is how he proved himself to be both a great leader, as well as a great thief as he pulled off many of the heists without any issues. However, after a failed heist, he was caught and sentenced to death. Role in the Royal/Rebel War Harold didn't care for trials or justice, break the slightest law in his reign and you're considered a traitor, Olrynion was about to be killed until Aodhain's rioters broke in and crashed the execution. Allowing him to escape with his life, because of this, he pledged fealty to Aodhain, owing him his life, he felt a burning rage against Harold and his ilk and so joined the cause against the Royals. Olrynion's role in the war was vital as it was him who ended it. Olrynion was the man who saw to the Reddening of Goldwing. Aodhain planned the event, but Olrynion prepared how it would be done and where everyone would be placed. He himself came, under the guise of a priest of the "formless lords" and gave the speech that signalled the Shadowscales to attack. Olympus and the Mahtiid Aodhain believed Olrynion was wasted as a mere commander and thought he would serve very well as the man to represent Ariilyth in the Combine's expedition into space, for Olrynion was always very eager to see what is beyond the world, alongside this Aodhain believes he shows great leadership qualities and determination to see a job done. Olrynion and a handful of his men were picked up by the Mahtiid in his old home of Belryn. Here he met Commander Julhaj Teikeerus the leader of the operation and the representative of the An Xileel, Staff Lieutenant Garrus Vakarian who represented Palaava and Max Payne who represented the UAAA. However before they could set off for the Olympus, Vossland was in distress, and the Mahtiid was answering to it's call. They arrived to find Ariilythians and Vossians fighting a giant ice wyrm within a mine. Olrynion along with Julhaj, Garrus, Max and the commander of Vossland's R.A.W team, Jahrita Woods. delved into the mine and fought the serpent. Olrynion killed the beast after it started sending messages into the heads of Julhaj and Jahrita. Once the serpent was slain, the team, excluding Jahrita, returned to the Mahtiid and made for Olympus. Personality Although he was granted a very positive turnaround in his life, Olrynion still often sinks into a state of depression when he looks back at his old life and how dull it was. To cover this he appears as a wise-cracking joker, however sometimes he can take the jokes a little too far. He believes anyone, even a criminal, can change and better themselves. He uses himself as an example. Skills Olrynion is essentially a jack of all trades. Due to his experience as a thief, he is very quick and very subtle making him suitable for stealth related missions, He is also a capable hacker and is capable of free running, while he is not a martial artist his acrobatic prowess is remarkable, he has proven himself capable of facing hoardes of enemies in light clothing, easily dodging the attacks that come for him and taking the attacker down quickly. Alongside this he can also hold his ground like a true soldier. While wearing power armour he can endure a few hits although even then he is stlll capable of dodging, just less acrobatically. He is no stranger to leading a small team either, nor is he to tactical planning. One other thing he has not left behind from his early days is his talent at gaining cash, although he often does this is less illegal ways, such as gambling. He has also been the champion of many drinking contests. Roles and titles In his old thieves guild he was on his way to becoming classed as a Master Thief, but was captured before the time could come. Aodhain himself offered the title of Knight to Olrynion, but Olrynion refused as he did not believe a thief was worthy of that title. He currently holds the role of Commander in the military. Olrynion also bears the nickname "Onion" due to his name. Trivia *His power armour is actually nanotech clothing and he can disassemble it when he wills it, under his power armour is his sneaking clothing. So Olrynion is prepared for both combat and stealth situations. *He often suffers from lightheadedness, when in this state he cannot think as clearly, fortunately it only lasts for a short period of time. *He's also known to experience Deja Vu more often than the average.